saiunkokumonogatarifandomcom-20200214-history
Kou Shouka
Kou Shouka (紅 邵可 Kō Shōka) is Kou Shuurei's father and the current Head of the Kou Clan. He is also a legendary deadly assassin called the 'Black Wolf'. Appearance Shouka is a man nearing 40. He has long black hair which he ties up in a loose ponytail behind his neck. Normally, he keeps his eyes closed. However, he opens them when he is serious or angry. His eyes are violently red in color with small black pupils. Personality & Characteristics Shouka is a simple and kind man who spends his days working in the Royal Archives. He may be useless when it comes to house chores but he is wise and intelligent. Because of this, people often go visit him there, sometimes for advice and sometimes for consolation. However, when someone incurs his wrath, he is deadly. His other personality which he reveals as an assassin is that of a ruthless demon. But even as an assassin, he retains his quick mind and his love for others. Plot At the age of four, Shouka was described by his aunt as a boy who had lost all his innocence because he was forced to witness the Kou Clan's struggle for power. He later learns the arts of an assassin under the previous Black Wolf. He became the new Black Wolf after she died. In the service of the previous Emperor, he once led the Wolves of the Wind, a group of expert assassins, but has since disbanded them. Shouka later murders Kou Gyokukan, the aunt he admired, after being ordered to so by Shi Senka. Before killing his aunt, he said that if she were to be allowed to continue to rule the clan the way she was, the Kou Clan would fall to ruin. Rather than using the sword he brought with him, he pours a pouch of poison in his aunt's tea and tells her to drink it. Gyokukan drinks the poison, telling Shouka to play the biwa before she dies. Shouka first met his wife when sent to kill her, but fell in love with her instead; he was also assigned to secretly protect Shi Seien in exile. Although Shouka was the eldest son of the Kou clan, his father decided that he wasn't fit to lead the clan and was expelled from the main estates. He then moved to the capital where his younger brother, Kou Reishin gave him a respectable, but low-paying job, watching over the Royal Archives. The youngest prince, Shi Ryuuki, often visited the palace library as Shouka was one of the few people who were kind to him. Shouka, along with Reishin, is recalled to the Kou province after the entire clan and its officials set up an embargo in protest. He then makes Reishin resign as the Kou clan head and takes up the position himself. When he returns to Kiyou, his eyes are open and he is wearing the impressive attire of the clan head, shocking everyone. Shouka pledges to Ryuuki the loyalty of the Kou clan and offers its help. Skills & Talents Tea Shouka is known for brewing awful tea which is too bitter for most to drink. He doesn't seem to be aware of this fact and drinks and serves his tea without hesitation. Assassin He is a deadly fighter known as The Black Wolf, which is a secret from everyone, except for his wife, the previous emperor, Grand Advisor Sho , Hyou Shusui, and Reishin. He learnt the art of assassination under the previous Black Wolf. Biwa He was a gifted biwa player but he has not touched it in years (after murdering his Aunt) and refuses to play it for anyone who asks him to. Relationships Ran Setsuna The Ran Clan triplets seem to adore Shouka as he served as their tutor when they were very young and wanted him to become their brother. This earns the permanent hatred of Reishin and the four of them have not had a friendly relationship ever since. It is said that if Shouka were to get involved in politics again, the Ran clan would return along with its officials. Previous Black Wolf Shouka looked at the previous Black Wolf with affection and love and was devastated when she died. She was strict with him but they cared about each other like family. Even though she still taught him everything she knew, she was reluctant to bring him into this life. Li Kouyuu Li Kouyuu shows great respect towards Shouka and frequently compares Reishin to him. Hyou Shoukun Shouka fell in love with Shoukun at first sight and after rescuing her, he stubbornly refused to give up his feelings. He proposed to her multiple times over the years (she refused every single time) until she finally returned her feelings. Gallery Kou shouka.jpg|Shouka in his casual self Casual Shouka.png| Shouka the assassin.JPG|Shouka as the Black Wolf Black Wolf.JPG|Shouka's glare References Category:Characters Category:Kou Clan Members Category:Male Characters Category:Imperial Court Officials